The Dress
by Whimsy25
Summary: Quinn owns a store. yup. M to be on the safe side. I own nothing but jackson. review please


Quinn sighed looking out the window. This shit was boring.

After all she had accomplished life was supposed to be less boring right? But alas! Here she was. Bored as balls on a hot Tuesday. Not the string privately owned shops and business, or the money in her bank account would cure her boredom. Santana and Brittney were having their third anniversary at a clients hotel in the Bahamas so that option was out until they checked in and called.

Joan and the blackhearts _I love rock and roll _blared from her back pocket.

" Hey Kurt. Wassup bitch!" Quinn smiled at the stroke of luck having her good friend call. After high school they lost contact for a couple years only to stumble across one another when she was looking for a new brand and he wanted more exposure. His usual clientele of wealthy snobs was bothering him and he wanted to cater to the more normal people. Luckily she did both , after putting his clothing line in one of her larger boutiques' a few years back they never lost contact again.

"Shut up you whore!" he screamed back laughing his head off " is that any way to talk to the man who just cured the dreary everyday life you live? I know without Satan and her Angel 'dropping in just because' you must be going crazy."

" That's an understatement my love, I was two seconds from playing Russian roulette again with my Nerf gun an-"

He raised his voice sounding alarmed " Shit! What are you wearing?"

" Why?" she looked down.

Jeans. Check.

T-shirt. Check.

Favorite chucks. Check.

" If I'm not mistaken, it's Friday. Which means you should know I'm in my usual weekend attire. Comfy"

" I forgot its Friday! I've been so busy with the plans for the next store, you know that!" he sighed " anyways your going to have some company in the next two hours or so, and knowing her, she will be early."

" Come on Kurt. You couldn't warn a girl." she looked herself over. " well I'm not changing for whoever it is."

" Well then I'm not telling who the surprise guest is you bimbo. And after all those hours I put into teaching you manners. Raised you like my own. And this is how you thank me!" he crackled on the other end

" Dude, is that Quinn? Sup, Quinn! You have to see this awesome new property I just wrangled from this old bat for you!" Bruce yelled in the background. " Sebastian is going to shit himself when he sees it."

Bruce kept screaming as he went on and on about the view. Kurt's hubby to be was always very excited about his job. It was made twice as funny for the sheer fact that he looked like tough biker. All black boots and leather jackets, he even had a black Harley and matching helmet.

After the nasty breakup with Blain he was exactly what Kurt needed temporarily, then it became a permanent thing. Surprisingly Sebastian took sides with Kurt and not the man he had pursued in high school, being the person that he was he still took gleeful pride in pretending to still hate Kurt.

" Not right now Bruce. I'm in the middle of chastising her."

" I thought you were calling to tell her Rachel was coming?" she could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. He always thought it as funny how their conversations were never what they actually called to talk about.

" RACHEL!" shrieking in the phone Quinn began to look around. She and Rachel had become great friends after high school but work made it hard for them to see each other. Quinn discovered she had a fascination with annoying the little diva as their friendship went on and she missed bugging her. And she defiantly missed bugging her about the losers she chose to date. It seemed after Finn and Jessie there was no hope for her taste in men.

The bell to the door rang as her friend Jackson walked in.

" what's crackin Goldie? Steal any innocent bears porridge today?" he smirked and grabbed a bar of chocolate off the counter " I mean we cant have you going hungry now can we."

" Quinn? Is that Jackson? Tell him he still owes me twenty bucks from that bet."

She was still in shock. Rachel was coming. A giddiness filled her and she smiled. All she had to do was wait for a little. Saying goodbye to Kurt while flicking off jack as she hung up.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Rachel was on a high. She couldn't wait to see Quinn. Even knowing the blond would do things just to get a rise out of her ( and succeed ) she was still happy enough to let her so called boyfriend tag along for a bit.

Opening the door and listening to the bell ring Rachel looked around for Quinn. Spotting her she walked over to surprise her.

Quinn looked lazy and still beautiful as ever. Looking as if she was just stepping off the runway to hang with friends. To top it off the shades she was wearing indoors, she had on red shorts that hugged every curve, A tight white shirt that said ' fuck this it's Friday' completed the outfit with a pair of green chucks.

Quinn smirked " Interesting. I seem to have come across a small child in my store" she squealed and lifted her into the air with a bear hug. " I think I'm gonna keep this one!"

Rachel laughed hugging her back " I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Snuggling into her neck she breathed in heart skipping a beat. She really missed her.

" I cant breath." Quinn gasped as Rachel squeezed her tightly back " have you been working out? Cause my lungs are dying a slow and painful death."

She sat her down and smiling " who is this?"

Rachel went on high alert. Quinn never liked her boyfriends. And they were never smart enough to catch on. It not like she picked dumb guys or jerks on purpose. They just flocked to her. And naturally she accepted. They were fine looking men. Its not like she was marrying them. But still. Quinn loved to grind her gears by picking on her oblivious boyfriends, pointing out their flaws.

"Mark." he held out his hand smiling rakishly. " it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ugh. He had no decency. And now Quinn. Who was currently had an eyebrow arched as she looked at Rachel and shook his hand, knew. She just wondered when the games would start.

" Well isn't he charming." she smirked " you could just eat him up."

Rachel frowned " no not really." it seemed as if she were flirting with him.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Quinn smiled. Wow Rachel actually believed her. Her acting was as awesome as she was every single time. Then again she was famous for that very thing just as well as Rachel was known for her singing on Broadway.

"Yes really." she never knew why she liked upsetting Rachel. But she did. It must be the way her eyes flashed when she got mad. Yeah. Its was defiantly that. " so are you here for anything special today?"

She smiled wickedly.

" Well I have an after party tonight after a small showing, so I need the perfect dress." they had an agreement all the dresses she wore at big after parties would be made by either Kurt or Quinn.

This was going to be too funny.

Quinn began walking around the store blatantly flirting with the Mark in the guise of showing dresses.

Every time she brought out a new one ( all perfect designs she made with Rachel in mind) letting mark feel the material she would smile at Rachel.

" So this material here will just drape across her body like so" she held up a silk dress " and show everything and nothing at the same time, would you like me to demonstrate?"

" Really Quinn." Rachel was beginning to get upset. Mark would see her wearing that dress. Lucky bastard.

Wait. That didn't sound right.

The man was obviously used to this treatment and paid his girlfriend no mind.

" Yes I would like a demonstration." he smiled what looked like an imitation charming grin. It must have work on some women if it got him the girl with him currently.

Jackson sighed and sat down in the corner closing his eyes. That man had no idea what he was dealing with. Letting his hearing pick up so he could hear everything he smiled. This was going to be a show.

" Good!" she giggled and grabbed the Rachel. " but I wasn't asking you! Come on into the back Rae."

"Okay."

"What." They spoke at the same moment.

Scarlett laughed. " You two are silly." reaching her hand out she tugged on the brunettes shirt. " Well come on."

Confusion was on Marks face. He thought she was talking to him.

Rachel was still getting over the outrage of her friend hitting on mark as she was pulled away. Why was she so angry? Its not like she really like him anymore. Actually she had planned on breaking up with him before the party so it wouldn't be awkward pretending to still be interested.

Quinn winked at Mark. " I'll see you in a moment. Look over the shop for me till I get back Axe."

She pulled the girl into the back. Opening his eyes Jackson went to sit behind the cash register. He can't help it if he wanted to ease drop a little.

He stared at the browsing man while concentrating on the conversation in the back.

Hearing the sound of the sound of a dressing room door being opened he began to relax.

" So. Your boyfriends a douche." he heard her laugh quietly

Rachel looked surprised, this was obviously not the conversation she thought they would be having back here so soon. She held up the heavy red silk dress.

" So, are you ready to try this on." She looked her up and down.

" I'm the one trying it on?" the diva was surprised. She thought this was a ploy the other woman wanted so she could try on something sexy and play dress up. She loved dress up too but always got distracted when it was just her and the blond in a dressing room, gazing off in to space. Usually in Quinn's direction.

Hmm.

"Yes, of course. Now hurry up and change." she was rushing around rearranging the dress. "Your taking too long." she hung up the dress and walked over to Rachel. " Come on, lift your arms. " she tugged the shirt up over the diva's head her hands grazing her sides. She gasped. Quinn's hands were a lot warmer than they appeared to be, moving over her swiftly they warmed her from the inside out.

Her breath hitched. " Okay, okay, I can do it myself." she practically yelled. Her face was flushed. She threw on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Well looked at Quinn looking at her in the mirror.

" Were you flirting with him just to make me angry?" it was a bit unnerving how close she was paying attention to the her. Rachel's heart began to race as she felt fingertips begin to trail over her neck.

" It was Funny." she stepped closer and proceeded to drape the dress accordingly. " and cute." she looked up catching the her staring. Rachel turned away with a blush.

" Besides. It's not like your boyfriend minded." she twirled her around resting a hand on her waist standing behind her. " you really know how to pick'em." she slowly breathed in the scent of the blond.

"I mean come on. He practically jumped at the chance to come back here." she stopped her from stomping off with a slight pressure to the woman's side. " But its not like I was inviting him in, in the first place." she smiled and stepped directly behind her, placing her in front of the mirror.

Rachel looked at the differences in them. Luminescent pale beside a golden tan. chestnut hair and golden Her brown eyes had flecks of amber while Scarlett's had brushes of blues so dark they looked purple in the light.

" Hello."

She jumped. She hadn't realized she was talking. " Yes."

" I said, 'how do you like it'?" the dress in question seemed to shimmer in the light.

It was perfect. The deep red complemented her skin perfectly and the material hugged her in all the right places without being uncomfortable. She was going to get this dress. She grinned.

" Well I can see by the look on your face that you will be getting this one." She laughed " I just have to make those pins permanent and get those drapes to stay."

Chatting away, Quinn began to fix up the dress grazing Rachel through the barrier.

She really was a stunning woman. She began to lean back as the pins were removed and placed in a more permanent area. Her hands were really warm. It was as if little sparks were shooting from her fingertips and trailing down her sides. It was hot in here.

" Is this okay."

Quinn looked at Rachel's reflection. Her eyes were half closed as she leaned back into her. She trailed her hands up the other woman's side, listening to her breath hitch in her throat. Watching her eyes glaze over. Her skin was on fire. Pulling her hands up farther Quinn held her ribcage gently trailing her hands lightly. Thumbs brushing the underside of her breast.

" Are you okay?" a subtle warmth had spread in the air bringing with it tension. It was barely there but intoxicating.

Quinn stared at Rachel soaking in her being there. She was finally beginning to realize why she like pissing her off she much. The red cheeks, the bright eyes. Pissing her off was the only sure way to get her to look so aroused. Although looking back she probably should have notice how much she stared at the smaller girl whenever a slushy covered her. Ahh sometimes she missed those days. Not the torture of course but the wet Rachel.

She straightened up. Who was she to deny what she finally realized, what she truly wanted? She was a Fabray. They always get what they want. She could keep Rachel happy, so its not like she was being selfish. It was just a matter of how to do it. The looked at the other woman in the mirror. Flushed face and drowsy bright eyes looked on unfocused. She looked about halfway there anyway.

Quinn bent her head leaning closer to the smaller girl nose grazing the side of her neck " You smell lovely, what on earth are you wearing?" she always knew she had a small thing for the other girl after they graduated. But finally accepting it and knowing she was going to act on it made her more bold.

Rachel tilted her neck farther to the side " thank you"

The words were spoken softly, her lips barely touching her shoulder as she plucked a thread off the dress

" tell me what your thinking."

"Nothing." Rachel looked at her friend in the mirror. Something was different about Quinn. Her eyes roamed all over the blond coming to rest at her eyes. Those eyes. They were burning a hole in her as she stared back. Her heart skipped a beat. Wait. She always found Quinn to be a subject she was infatuated with but she never saw this one coming.

" Are you sure?" she knew they weren't talking about the dress any longer.

She took a deep breath and turned around " I think I need to try on more dresses to make sure this is the right one."

" Of course. We have to make sure everything is perfect" tugging at the bottom of the garment Quinn pulled her closer feeling her heart racing and smiled" and if it isn't. Well I guess we'll try again and again."

She lowered her head slowly, wanting to savor their first kiss she watched as Rachel struggled to keep her eyes from closing fully and brushed her cheek cupping her face.

Rachel couldn't take the suspense any longer. She gazed one last time at Quinn's pink lips as she sensed her stop moving. She could feel their breath slowly caressing each others lips.

Questioning eyes looked up.

Quinn didn't want to the one to initiate the kiss. She wanted Rachel to be sure. Suddenly Rachel's lips were pressed hard against hers as she pulled the diva closer. Thank god. Pulling her head closer and brushing her tongue across Rachel's as she smiled.

This was the most beautiful girl in the world. And she was allowed to kiss her. Fabray or not. This was a fucking privilege.

Book were written about this. Movies were made. If French didn't exist. That fucking romance language would be created.

Jackson recalled the design of the building. There were five stalls all big enough for four people at a time in the back room with doors the went ceiling to floor. With his great hearing, he could still make out everything going on in the stall his friend and customer were occupying. Breathy moans and pants could be heard from where he was standing. He would never again complain about having to install them for her.

She pushed Rachel against the wall and kissed down her neck.

The brunette was panting into her hair and pulling her closer.

She couldn't think right now.

Quinn's hands climbed higher and higher under the dress pulling the heavy material up. Every second seemed to drag on and linger. The skin on her inner thighs were sliky

" Hurry."

Letting out a shaky breath she dragged Quinn up to her lips. The taste of mint and honey overwhelmed her senses. She needed to know where it came from. She needed more. They slowly sank to the floor in a heap.

She finished tugging the dress over her head and kissed around her collarbone trying to avoid bruising.

" Don't rush me."

Quinn sat up and looked at the picture laying before her. Dark hair fanned out all around the other girls head as she laid on the floor. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled in the light.

She trailed her hands down Rachel's sides slowly and pulled the other girl to her. Warm sparks felt as if they were bathing her hands and slowly encompassing her whole body. Gently lowering them to the floor she Rachel's hands around the legs of a stool for support. Silky smooth skin burned her palms as she lifted the girls legs to cradle her body. Brushing her pink lips over plump red ones she lowered her hand between them.

Rachel shivered as Quinn's hand grazed down her stomach leaving fire in her path. Everything was too rich for her. Taste, touch, smell. It was all too overwhelming. Hands pulled down her boy shorts before trailing inside her thighs. Stars burst behind her eyes and she gripped the stool a harder trying to control her breath.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

A thud came from the back room and tapered off to start a slow and steady rhythm. He turned the music up. Wouldn't do to have the boyfriend catch on. He didn't see this one coming he had to admit. She usually just played some joke on the dysfunctional couple Rachel was in and moved on. But if this was the new thing, well he could always use it as ammo later. A loud moan and a muffled scream filtered out. He turned up the music and began to sketch out designs for improved rooms. Better safe than sorry. He always liked Rachel, there was no need to get her in trouble with the boyfriend.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Rachel was in another world. Who knew great sex was within her reach since high school. She tried to hold in a scream as Quinn did a particularly vicious twist with her tongue.

Was that legal here? Quinn didn't know she would be visiting this town. Maybe she didn't know what was allowed or not. Because that thing she just did must be able to get her arrested. She felt as her blond circled her clit and pressed harder. Dear god. Mark didn't do that. Ever.

She felt her body began to tense up father, trying to trap Quinn's head but blocked by the hands resting on her thighs. She couldn't survive like this.

Quinn slid her hand slowly back towards the smaller girl slowly , brushing her tongue over her clit as hard as she could. Feeling Rachel gasp and arch up, she smiled. Warmth twitched around her fingers as Rachel came hard. She pulled her tongue through the soft folds as fast and thoroughly as she could ringing out every bit of pleasure from the diva.

When Rachel finally calmed down she helped her sit up caressing her sides.

She was drowning in the smells filling the room. This woman smelled wonderful, tangy and sweet. Her pupils were blown and drowsy as she leaned against the wall. Quinn smiled and brushed her hand over Rachel's neck watching her shiver .

" You should come back and buy another dress sometimes."

" Do you do this with all your customers?"

" No." She stood up and pulled Rachel to her. " let's freshen up now."

" Well! I think we can all agree that this is a wonderful dress!" Rachel straightened up her hair and pulled Sophie out from behind her with a handful of dresses. " the others are very wonderful too."

The two had shining eyes and flushed faces.

Jackson looked up as Quinn and Rachel finally came out carrying four dresses. They were laughing and joking about something quietly. Q leaned down and whispered in her ear, laughing in amusement when the girl blushed.

Mark walked over tucking his phone away. " did you get the things you need?"

" Umm I'm not sure. I may have to come back for a few more."

Jackson looked closely at her. Slightly damp hair around the edges. So that's what took so long after. Sometimes he forgot about the small room in the back.

" I was just telling her that she could come anytime to shop around." she took out a business card as she rang them up

" Thanks Quinn."

" Anytime Rae. You know you're my girl."


End file.
